Aiding the vulnerable
by Mystery Girl 01
Summary: A heavily pregnant Catholic girl comes to the Cullens. There is questions about her home life and how she become pregnant, and a fight when the Cullens try to reunite her with her family. Edward loves her but can a devoute follower of God love a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

It was a really dark and wet night. The thunder had been rolling for hours now with the rain pelting down. It was just getting after midnight and as usual I was watching Jasper and Emmet snarl at one another over the controls, whilst I did my best at attempting to read over my brother's shouts.

"You've been playing for hours now!" Said Emmet, trying to yank the controller out of Jasper's hands.

"Have not! I've only done one measly level you got to do four on your last go."

"Yeah but it doesn't take me so long to complete each level because I'm miles better than you!"

"So good that you broke your control so you have to _borrow_ mine!" Screamed Jasper.

_Please someone…_

"It's not yours does it have your name on it?" jeered Emmet blocking out the tiny voice.

I snapped at them to shut up "Don't you hear that?" It hadn't been anyone's thoughts.

_Anyone…_

Emmet and Jasper listened with me, the controller lying on the floor forgotten. Straining my ears I heard the faint delicate heartbeat of a human that appeared slightly echoed. Humans rarely came up to our house even when they did they chose to come in day light and not in the middle of a storm.

All three of us crept outside curious over who was whispering out there. Jumping off the porch we made our way left into the trees, Emmet and Jasper flanking me as I lead us towards the heartbeat.

"_Not now please God not…"_

We all started as a figure came into our view. It was a young girl 15 or 16, she had been drenched by the rain and her clothes smeared in mud and leaves. Her hair stuck to her face covering most of it from our sight. She was hunched over on the ground resting most of her weight on a tree. Her arms were outlined by the wet clothes; they were nothing more than sticks. She hadn't noticed us and appeared to be trying to drag herself towards the house that was illuminated in the thick night. I stepped towards her trying to follow her mumblings that we had heard.

_Help me please… stop it… me why… God please help… not now… hurting …why…_

"She's in pain." Jasper sated "Her emotions are full of despair as well." Emmet came closer.

"Its ok sweetheart." He murmured. She heard him and looked up quickly, tears streaked down her face mixing with the rain. Her right hand clutched her stomach the only part of her that looked a decent healthy size… Which, considering her anorexic form, wasn't right. It was only then that I understood partly of what was happening.

She was pregnant, and had started to go into labour.

The others saw like I did.

"Bring her inside." I said Emmet scooped her up, and Jasper and I ran back ahead of him. Jasper rushed to Carlisle's office whilst I went to the nearest guest bedroom. I pulled the pillows out from under the sheets and arranged them quickly above them and fetched more from the neighbouring room. Emmet rushed in with the girl cradled in his arms she was so skinny you could barely see her in Emmet's huge muscular arms. Carlisle appeared as we laid her on the bed. He quickly assessed that she was in the early stages of labour, but the pain was coming from the contractions as she let out a weak cry.

Carlisle asked me to fetch his bag that he always had packed in case of emergencies, it should have in it what he would need. I went towards his room and passed Esme who had fetched lots of spare sheets for the girl, Alice and Rose were following behind. When I brought back Carlisle's bag Alice and Rosalie were trying to get into the room to be with the girl but Esme wasn't letting them.

"We can't be crowding her; she'll be alright with us three." She meant me, her and Carlisle but I was hesitant. In the time I was born into a man didn't attend a birth I wanted to go a wait in the living room were Emmet and Jasper were, but I knew Carlisle needed someone else to assist him and with two medical degrees and a knack for being able to do something before he had to ask, I was the obvious choice.

I moved around my sisters who reluctantly departed to be with their husbands downstairs, and went to Carlisle's side. Together we managed to move the girl into the best position possible for her to give birth. Her back was supported by the mountain of pillows I had collected, with Esme sat by her head cooing to her. We tried to position her feet but her body was weak, very weak and her knees struggled to stay up. The contractions were coming on strong now but her screams were so quiet, she just didn't have the energy to cry out properly. Carlisle's thoughts were not looking good for her, it was clear to him that she had been walking for a long time now out in the night and she was exhausted, the birth would be very very difficult. A c-section would have been better for both mother and child but Carlisle hadn't the right equipment with him and there was no way even at vampire speeds of us getting to the hospital and back again in time.

We began the long process of encouraging the girl to attempt to push the child out whilst trying to guide the baby itself. Two hours later and the baby's head was only part way out, the girl was getting more and more exhausted. Instructing me through his mind Carlisle had me pushing gently behind the baby with the girl. Her body was so weak now she was starting to lose consciousness. Each second was tense and we were all getting more and more worried. After another hour the head was out and it became easier for Carlisle to ease the baby out. It was just as the shoulders came through that the girl fell into blackness completely. Luckily the hardest part was over and the child still made it out without her aid, but in her weakened state and fragile body collapsing like that wasn't a good sign.

As soon as he had seen that the baby was safely lying on the blankets Carlisle and I swapped places. He left me to cut the cord and clear the baby's eyes, ears, nose and mouth, whilst he checked the girl over. She appeared to not be in any immediate danger but had just past out because of exhaustion. She was clearly malnourished and hadn't slept well recently. Carlisle decided it would be best to let her rest for now.

Esme had come over to me to see the baby. It was a girl. Esme was immediately taken to her; her heart had gone out to the young women just as quickly too. Alice called up to us that her and Rose had prepared warm water to wash the baby in, so Esme holding her gently in the blankets took the baby down to the girls. It was such a wonderful day for them, especially Rose and Esme. They each could look after the baby till her mother wakes up. I moved to Carlisle's side, he was debating whether he should put the girl on IVF she was in a dreadful way.

"I don't want her to wake up a start panicking," He explained, "She'll be confused and scared after all what's happened."

"Who do you think she is?" I asked she hadn't been carrying anything when we found her.

"I don't know," He replied sadly. "But she's barely of legal age to have child and to be so heavily pregnant whilst alone in the woods miles from any other house, brings up so many questions. And judging by her weight she hasn't been cared for though her pregnancy. I don't know what type of home she has come from but I don't think it was one she should have been in." After a pause he left to check the baby over, he was worried that the mother's health will have affected the baby.

I stayed by the girls side watching her taking tiny breaths. She was so young, so young to be having a baby. What was she doing out in the woods in this weather alone and so heavily pregnant? Why wasn't someone taking care of her? And how was the father of this child? Probably not I thought, now a days so many young girls have babies when they are still children themselves, the father of the child down stairs more than likely couldn't careless for her. It was such a common story yet the girl didn't appear to be the sort to get pregnant so you. I smiled to myself at thinking she was to young to have a child, in my time women were having children this young but they were married so it was different. The girl wore no ring, no jewellery at all except and small gold cross on a fine chain round her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme POV

I couldn't wait to see the young girl's face when she held her child for the first time. To unit mother and child is so special and powerful. How I long for a baby myself. I gazed down at the child in my arms and thought just how wonderful it would be to raise her and care for her, watch her grow up and protect her from harm. Her mother had all that to look forward too. Pulling the blanket tighter around the baby to protect it better from my cold skin I made my way into the bedroom. Carlisle was sat by the girl's bed, explaining that the baby was fine and she just needed to rest. I smiled at my husband when he looked up as I entered; he was such a caring man. The girl had noticed I had come in and was staring at me almost fearfully as I came up to her.

"Here," I said "She's just woken up." And I placed the baby girl in her arms. She held her gingerly almost like she was afraid to break her. The child gazed down at the baby in her arms and slowly and silently began to cry. More and more tears were coming her body shaking slightly as it got worse. I was just so shocked, she should be happy, but something was so badly wrong. Carlisle and I were trying to comfort her but she didn't really appear to be listening. I motioned for Carlisle to leave us so I could try to talk to her alone.

"Come on darling," I cooed "It can't be that bad, your baby is fine a little under weight but nothing that will harm her." Even with her mother shaking with tears the little girl just lay still in her arms, only her steady breathing showing a sign of her life, it was like she knew that her mother was upset and didn't want to upset her further. The young girl started mumbling then, even with my hearing I was struggling to make out the words.

"I… I… there wasn't… nowhere… father… I… couldn't… why?" None of it was making sense. It was clear the girl was upset over the baby but nothing appeared to be wrong with the child. I called for Edward in my head not wanting to shout around the girl. I wrapped my arms round her shushing her, the baby started to gurgle quietly. Edward entered the room and I whispered to the girl that he could take the baby for a while if she wanted. I wasn't sure if she nodded or not, she only cried faster. I gently took the baby from her lifeless arms to which she offered no resistance, and passed the little girl to Edward who retreated with her from the room. The girl cried and cried in my arms offering no explanation for what her worry was about and I didn't press her for one either. Something had clearly upset her badly and I'm sure it is linked to the state that we found her in. I held her for a long time after the baby had gone, and her tears did not let up until she fell asleep. I wrapped the blankets round her and did my best to smooth out her hair. Then I left the room.

Carlisle was waiting for me on the stairs.

"Did you manage to find out what upset her?" I shook my head, I couldn't understand what had caused the girl to break down like that, I didn't even find out her name.

"Where is the baby?" I asked thinking that we had better feed it by bottle for now till its mother could. Carlisle looked at me "Didn't you just take her into her mother?"

"Yes but then I asked Edward to take her; the girl wasn't able to even hold her properly. Didn't he bring her down stairs?" Confused we both went up to see Edward in his room at the top of the house and we were met with a beautiful sight. Edward was lying on his settee listening to quite classical music and the baby girl was lying on his chest fast asleep. Edward was holding her gently to him and was softly stroking her little blond curls that rested on her tiny crown. The girl looked so content.

He smiled up at us, "I thought she had had enough excitement for one day and being fussed over downstairs may have been too much for her. She was so sleepy and apparently she likes De bussy a lot." He whispered. The little girl started to fidget until Edward resumed stroking her hair. It was such an adorable sight to see them together that I couldn't bring myself to take the baby away to be fed. So Carlisle and I left them in the room and went downstairs to where the rest of our children were waiting, wanting to know who the mystery girl was and why she had been out in the woods alone.

**I could really use some support for this story guys so few people are even reading it, so please review and help me make it more appealing.**


End file.
